Ves
About Name: Ves Rivallie Nickname: Ves Age: 18 Race: Battle mage Allies: Shane Gender: Male Powers: Battle magic Parents: Unknown Weapons: Dual Daggers, Throwing blades, Wired blades Personality: Emotion-less, always looks bored. Ves is kinda creepy, he never shows any expression on his face. ususally Ves fights alongside shane Loves: Rotten flesh, bones. sharpening his daggers, Likes: Tortuing his enemies. Favoriute Song Genres: All metal genres Specials: Blade storm - Ves throws his throwing blades into a little tornado he creates with magic and sends it towards the enemy. String trap - Ves starts throwing wired blades near the enemy and then pulls the wries to make the enemy get damaged by the wires. Blade saw: Ves transforms into a ball filled with blades and dashes toward the enemy. Blade Master - increases speed and acurracy greatly for a limited amount of time. Backstory it was just another ordinary night in the town, Ves looked out of the window to see some villagers trading with each other. Ves got bored and started playing with his toy. Suddenly an explosion was heard, and before he even noticed, he was thrown out of his burning house. he saw his parents getting burned to death, it was horrible. he noticed that shane is still dizzy from the throw so he didn't tell him about what happened to their parents, he just grabbed shane and started running away, but then, Shane screamed something that made him realize he forgot something, something very important. "Ves wait!! DAMIEN!!!!" Ves realized that their brother, Damien, was left behind. Ves looked back only to see Damien getting burned to death by burning blocks, and in the moment, Ves lost his ability to express emotions. The fire almost caught up with shane & ves, so ves started running again, "Damien...." Shane whispered as tears started appearing in his eyes. "Did our parents-" shane was about to ask. "No, They're still alive" Ves replied before shane finished the sentence, Ves just couldn't tell Shane the truth since it will only make him feel worse. Ves stopped running when they reached a hill with a tree on it. Ves gently put shane back on the ground and sat on the grass. "Today, the Rivallie family got scarred hard, And now our parents and Damien.... They're gone forever...." Ves thought while looking at the burning town. "This is life, isn't it?" Shane suddenly started saying, "You win And loose, and looks like we lost 3" Ves was surprised "How did shane know his parents died aswell?" Ves thought. "I know you lied, i know they're gone..." Shane looked more depressed "It's still nice of you to lie just to make me feel better.... but i can know when you lie and when you tell the truth, so you cant lie to me". "I'm sorry, shane" Ves apologized "i just wasn't sure if you could even handle the trut-" Ves's words were interrupted by shane "What happened to you?" "What do you mean?" Ves asked. "Your feelings, it's like they're just....gone.", Ves was Silent. "You are right, they ARE gone..." Ves said while trying to be sad. Category:Male Category:Human